I'll Always be Excited to See You
by SilentHowling
Summary: Alfred was excited to get home. He'd been waiting for his lover to get home after months apart.


**This was a Secret Santa gift for a friend on Discord. Just decided to publish it here ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Alfred was beginning to get excited and he couldn't wait for his class to finish so he could leave and head to where he wanted to be. But he still had a few minutes to go until his lecturer stopped and let them go for the weekend. Impatient as ever, he began to tap his foot against the ground to try and ease some of his boredom. It wouldn't be so bad if his teacher was actually interesting. But no, instead he got some old man who could bore a rock to sleep.

"Alfred stop! You're shaking the entire table!" Alfred jolted out of his thoughts and turned to see his classmate, Arthur, glaring at him furiously. Alfred gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Artie. Just gettin' a bit impatient."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "It's Arthur, not Artie, but whatever. I'm sure you can restrain yourself for the last five minutes of class." His British classmate then turned back to his note taking before Alfred could respond.

Huffing in annoyance, Alfred instead rested his head against the table, choosing to spend the remainder of the class in this position. In reality, he probably should've been taking notes, but that would be a problem to deal with another day. Alfred would just ask Arthur to copy his notes tomorrow.

Finally the teacher stopped talking and let them leave the room, Alfred instantly running out of the room as fast as he could. He had a massive grin on his face as he ran, leaping down the stairs several at a time and nearly knocking over other students in his race to get outside. "Get out of the way! I got places to be!" He shouted as he ran, giving just enough warning for people to move out of his way.

A few innocent bystanders weren't quick enough and were bumped into or knocked into the ground and Alfred, being the kind person he was, would stop and help them up before racing off again. Shouting an apology over his shoulder as he did so.

—

When his house came into sight, Alfred slowed to a walk and began to smooth his clothes down, wanting to appear as if he hadn't just sprinted the entire way home. Even if he had indeed, sprinted the entire way home. Alfred stopped before his own house and leaned against his knees, gasping for air and trying to calm his racing heart. Maybe sprinting for so long was not the best idea he'd had. There was no guarantee that what he was waiting for was even here yet, but he sure hoped so. He'd been waiting almost a year after all and his excitement was starting to go through the roof.

Once his appearance was acceptable, aside from that little cowlick he could never get rid of, Alfred nervously walked up to his door. _It's my house dammit, why am I so nervous?_ The American shoved his hands into his jacket pocket and tensed even more with each step that he made. He was silent as he opened the door, and silent as he walked inside to look around.

The house was dark and just as quiet as he was, not that that was surprising considering he was currently living alone. Alfred sighed as he flicked on a light switch, a little upset that what he had been waiting for didn't appear to be here. Not that he really should've expected anything different. He picked up the bag he had dropped by the entryway and headed upstairs, intending to do some more work on one of his assignments and then probably sleep the rest of the day and night away.

—

Alfred had been working on his assignment for a couple of hours now when he heard something clatter in the kitchen, or at least thought he did. Freezing in his seat, he listened for any other sounds that would indicate someone had broken into his house, but when he heard nothing else, he shook his head and turned back to his paper. "Must've been the wind…" he muttered to himself, trying to refocus back on the essay in front of him.

He hadn't written anything more when some hands covered his eyes and he screamed in response, flailing about and successfully falling out of his seat and kicking someone who made a grunting noise.

"G-G-Ghost! Go away ghost!" Alfred shouted, still kicking out before he found himself being squashed to stop him from moving.

"Gott verdammt Alfred! I'm not a ghost!" A rough, deep voice echoed from above Alfred, causing him to pause and glance over his shoulder, a smile adorning his face.

"Ludwig!" Seeing the blond above him in his military uniform pleased Alfred greatly and his smile grew even wider as the German stood up and helped him to his feet. Instantaneously, he latched onto the other, arms squeezing tightly, "You came home!"

"Ja I did. Sorry that it was later than I promised. They didn't want to approve my leave." Ludwig looked a little apologetic as he returned the hug before pulling away, "I hope you've been well. And not relying on Arthur to help you with your studies."

"Pssht, of course not." Alfred avoided looking Ludwig in the eyes, a key indicator that he was lying about that, "Well… maybe a little. But he only helps me if I do something for him in return anyway."

"Good." Ludwig was blunt as he walked over towards the wardrobe and began to undress. That was when Alfred noticed Ludwig's lack of boots. No wonder he hadn't heard him.

"Did you… try to surprise me?" Alfred was curious, since the other had never really tried to do that before, preferring to be direct.

"Ja… I figured it would be nice… since you've been waiting for so long…" A faint blush darkened the German man's cheeks and neck slightly and he looked away as he pulled his shirt off.

Alfred chuckled before walking over and nudging Ludwig until he turned to face him, "Well I certainly appreciate it. It means a lot. I definitely missed you." He stood on the tips of his toes and reached up to press a kiss to Ludwig's lips.

Ludwig was surprised at the sudden kiss, but kissed back anyway, wrapping his arms gently around Alfred. It had been months since they had seen each other after all and Ludwig knew it had to have been killing Alfred to hear he was out of contact. He knew this because it had also been killing him.

The two broke apart and Ludwig gave a gentle smile before placing a kiss on Alfred's nose, "Merry Christmas Alfred."


End file.
